smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfette and the Seven Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 3
We then see four Smurfs working in a cave digging up diamonds, while another rides in a mine cart pulled by a frog. "We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig in our mine the whole day through. To dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig is what we like to do," they all sang. "It ain't no trick to get rich quick," Happy sang. "If you dig, dig, dig, with a shovel or a pick," Grumpy sang. "In a mine," Bashful sang before it echoed back. "In a mine," Sneezy sang before it echoed back. "Where a million diamonds... Shine," they all sang in unison. "We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig from early morn till night," they all sang before Sleepy tried to hit a fly that landed on the frog and ended up hitting the frog instead, causing it to rapidly kick the cart. "We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig up everything in sight," they all continued to sing as we see the leader checking the diamonds by tapping them with a small hammer. "We smurf up diamonds by the score. A thousand rubies, sometimes more. But we don't know what we dig'em for. We dig, dig, dig a-dig, dig," they continued to sing as their leader checked two diamonds. He tapped one with the small hammer and soon placed it into a sack, then he tapped another diamond and threw it away. Another Smurf holding a brush and scoop swept up the thrown-away diamonds and flung them over the cliff side. He then went over to the leader, who was checking another diamond by placing a small microscope over his eye. He then spotted two diamonds on the table and stared at them in awe; he then pulled on the leader's sleeve, who looked at him and noticed that he had put the diamonds over his eyes. He then smacked him on the head and stared at him angrily before the clock goes to 5 o'clock. "Heigh-Ho!" the leader shouted. "Heigh-Ho!" the others responded as they picked up their tools and began leaving the mine. "Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, It's home from work we go," they began to sing as their leader and another Smurf placed the collected diamonds in the vault. The leader tossed the sack he was holding and followed the others. "Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, It's home from work we go," the others continued to sing while the other gave the sack he was holding several swings before throwing it into the vault, forgetting to let go of it and launching himself into the vault. He came running back out, closed the door, and locked it. As he was walking away, he noticed he still had the key in his hand, so he went back and placed it on a hook next to the door and ran after the others. "Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, Hum, Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, It's home from work we go, Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, It's home from work we go, Heigh-ho, Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, It's home from work we go," they continued to sing as they made their way home. ... That night back in the cottage, Snow White and the woodland creatures decided to check what was upstairs. "Let's see what's upstairs," Snow White said as she made her way up the stairs with the animals following close behind. When they got to the top, Snow White opened the door and noticed that it was a bedroom. "Oh! What smurfy little beds," she said excitedly. "Look they have their names smurfed on them." "Doc, Happy, Sneezy, Dopey...Ha-Ha! What funny names for Smurfs," she said before she noticed three more. "Grumpy, Bashful, and Sleepy. I'm feeling a little sleepy myself," she yawned before she sat and laid across three beds. Two birds slowly put a blanket over her, and all the animals fell asleep in the other beds. It was nice and calm until the sound of singing came through the trees. "Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, it's home from work we go," the voices sang, causing all the animals to immediately wake up, look out a nearby window, and notice that the seven Smurfs were returning. They immediately ran down the stairs, went out the front door, and ran into the forest, where they watched on. "Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, it's home from work we go. Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho," they all sang. "Look!" Doc called in disbelief, causing the others to knock into him. "Our house! The lit's light, eh...the light's lit," he said, causing the others to tiptoe to a nearby tree and peek out one at a time. "Smurfiny Crickets!" they all said in unison. "The door's open," Happy said. "Chimney's smurfing," Doc said. "Some smurf's in there," Sneezy said. "Maybe a ghost!" Happy said. "Or a goblin!" Bashful added. "A demon!" Doc added. "Or a dragon!" Sneezy added. "Mark my smurfs! There's trouble a-brewing... we've been smurfing all day, our smurfs hurt," Grumpy said. "Gosh!" Happy said. "That's an unsmurfy sign," Bashful said. "What do we smurf?" Doc, Bashful, and Sleepy said together. "Let's smurf up on it!" Happy said. "Yes, eh, we'll eh, squeak up, eh, sneak up, eh, come on, Smurfs, eh, Smurfs...follow me," Doc said. The others grabbed their tools and slowly made their towards the house. Both Sneezy and Grumpy looked through the window as Doc peered through the door and noticed the coast was clear. "Psst!" he called. Doc slowly opened the door and peeked in while the others done the same. Soon they opened the door and slowly made their way inside. When Dopey entered, he slammed the door shut, causing the others and run around in fear, and soon they noticed that it was him that caused the noise. "Shh!" they all whispered to him. Dopey turned round to face the door. "Shh!" he whispered angrily. "Careful, Smurfs! Smurf every kook and nanny, eh... hook and granny, eh... cook and fran... smurf everywhere!" Doc whispered to them, and they all went to search for the being that was in their house. As they were looking around, the woodland animals watched them from the windows; soon Sleepy stepped on a creaky floorboard. "Shh! Quiet!" Doc whispered. As they continued to look around, Doc noticed something. "Look! The floor! It's been smurfed!" he said to Sleepy and Sneezy. Grumpy wiped his finger across a chair. "Heh! Chair's been smurfed!" he said. "Our window's been smurfed!" Happy said. "Gosh! Our cobsmurfs are missing!" Bashful said. "Wha... Wha... Wha... Why, the whole place is clean!" Doc said. "There's unsmurfy work a smurf!" Grumpy said. Sleepy and Sneezy noticed their sink was empty. "Sink's empty! Hey! Some Smurf smurfed our dishes!" Sneezy said. "There not smurfed! But been smurfed in the cupboard." Happy said. Bashful brought out a cap from the cupboard. "My cup's been smurfed! Sugar's gone!" he said. Happy and Dopey soon seen that the pot was on. "Something's smurfing!" Happy said as he took a few sniffs. "Smell's smurfy!" he said as he grabbed a spoon to try it. "Don't touch it, you Smurfs! Might be poison!" Grumpy said before the pan let out a hiss, frightening them. "See! Its witches' brew!" Doc was checking out the table, noticing that it was clean and well organized, "Looks what's smurfed to our stable, eh... table!" he said. Bashful seen the vase had flowers in them. "Flowers!" he said happily as he took them from the vase and gave them a big sniff. "Huh?" Sneezy asked. "Look!" Bashful said, forcing them right into Sneezy's face. "Don't! Don't! Smurf them away! My nose, my hay fever, you know I can't smurf it. I can... I can... I coo... GAH... AH!" Sneezy said. As he was about to sneeze, the others quickly placed their fingers under his nose. "Ah, Thanks... ATCHSMURRFF!" Sneezy sneezed loudly, blowing the others to the opposite end of the room. "Hey!" Grumpy shouted as he fought against the wind. The others crashed against the wall, causing jars to fall from the shelves. "Shh!" they all whispered to him. As Sneezy wiped his nose, Grumpy came over to him, fuming. "You crazy Smurf! Smurfy time you pick to smurf!" he said. "I couldn't smurf it, I can't smurf, when you've got to, you've got to... I... I... I got to... He-He-He, it's smurfing... AH... AH..." Sneezy said, about to sneeze again. Grumpy and the others jumped on him. "Smurf him still," Doc said. "I'll smurf a knot," Happy said as he tied his beard round his nose. "There! That will smurf him." "Ah, Thanks!" Sneezy said. "Shh!" Sneezy said. "Quiet, you Smurf! Want to get us all smurfed?" Grumpy whispered, angrily. Three birds, who were hiding up in the rafters, decided to scare them by tapping their beaks against the wooden beams. The dwarfs looked around in fear. "Wha... Wha... Wha... What's that?" Happy asked, nervously. "That's it!" Doc said. "Sounded close!" Bashful said. "It's smurfing in this room, right now!" Grumpy told them. The birds decided to let out a loud shriek, causing the Smurfs to run around in a fear frenzy, desperate to find a place to hide. 'Smurf to 'Part 4 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Smurfette and the Seven Smurfs chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles